A general high-voltage generator may contain several components, including, but not limited to, a main transformer, a filament transformer, a high-voltage socket, a sampling board, all of which may be sealed into a tank. When used, the tank may be set into a vacuum state, for example, by means of drawing out water and/or impurities in the air, and then fully injecting the tank with transformer oil. The transformer oil may have functions of insulating, dissipating heat, and eliminating electric arc, etc., which may maintain the normal running of the components in the high-voltage tank.
However, several questions may appear during the use of a tank: (1) the tank is usually under a strong electric field, which may cause phenomena such as corona discharge, free discharge, etc. The discharge phenomena may generate free electron(s), which may make the transformer oil gasify and dissociate gas or gas bubble(s); (2) the transformer oil itself may include some impurities, gas bubbles, water, etc., which may lead to phenomena such as electrical leakage or short circuit, and may further affect the insulating effect of the transformer oil; and (3) the transformer in the tank may cause phenomena such as hysteresis loss, eddy current losses, etc., during which some heat may be generated in the transformer oil and cause an expansion in transformer oil volume. Furthermore, the contraction in the volume of the transformer oil during a later cooling process may cause generation of gas bubbles in the transformer oil.
The above-described impurities, bubbles, and/or water in the transformer oil may lead to phenomena such as bubble breakdown, bridge breakdown, arc discharge, etc. The phenomena may reduce the insulativity of the transformer oil and affect the stability of high-voltage generator. Furthermore, the phenomena may cause aging of the transformer oil and other components and reduce the life of the high-voltage tank.